Weirdest Summer Ever Plus Hogwarts Adventure
by PhoenixTearzRisingAshes
Summary: The trio have an unusual summer with lots of adventure. Plus special guest star Draco Malfoy. Please Review and most importantly ENJOY!


**Weirdest Summer Ever Plus Hogwart Adventure**

* * *

**By Mel and Katie**

* * *

**A/N: THIS STORY HAS BEEN RE-UPLOADED ABOUT 3 TIMES NOW. LOL. PLEASE REVIEW COS WE KEEP FNDING THINGS WRONG AND HAVE TO RE-UPLOAD IT. **

**SORRY ABOUT BEFORE WHEN WE LOADED IT BUT IT DIDNT HAVE ANY PARAGRAPH LINES THINGS.... WE FORGOT TO ADD IT ALL IN AND IT WENT A BIT WONKY.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: We Are Not The Honourable Queen Of Literature, J.K. Rowling... Though We Wish We Were. Have You Seen Her House?**_

* * *

Hermione was sitting at a desk in her London home. She was writing a letter to her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry was at the Burrow so it made it much easier for her to write to them in one letter. She was finding it hard to get all of her exciting news down on one piece of parchment.

"Dear Harry and Ron," she wrote

"How are you guys? I can't wait to tell you what happened yesterday." She stopped there thinking hard, she didn't know how to tell them. "Well, it started like this. I was going down to Tesco and I saw this familiar guy watching me. You'll never guess who it was... it was Viktor! I was so happy. He told me that he was in town just to find me! Isn't that sweet I couldn't believe it! He said he couldn't stop thinking about me and that he wants me to come over to his house in Bulgaria this summer! Of course I said yes, I'm going over on the 28th of August! I'm so sorry Ron, I wont be able to come over to your house to see you and Harry this summer. I'll be on the train to go to school September the 1st so I'll see you then and I will write to you two to tell you what's going on. I'm so excited! Love Hermione.

P.S Happy Birthday Harry I hope you like your present! "

Hermione tied the reply onto Hedwigs' leg and sent her outside. She sat and watched as Hedwig flew off towards the nights sky.

* * *

"Harry, Harry, Hermiones sent us a letter look!" said Ron. Harry came around the table to Ron and read Hermione's letter. "Never that excited when she comes to my house to see her best friends is she he's no good that Viktor Krum." Said Ron scowling.

"Ron shut up! She's obviously happy. Just leave it let her have some fun." Harry said.

"Bu-" Harry held up his hand interrupting Ron mid-word.

"No buts" he said.

Ron growled and stomped upstairs leaving Harry alone at the Kitchen table he sighed.

"What's up?" said a voice. Harry jumped. He turned around.

"Well" said Ginny, Rons' younger sister "What's up? Have you and Ron fell out? I just saw him storming up the stairs." She sat down at the table beside Harry.

"Rons just upset because Hermiones got a date with Viktor Krum and she's not coming here. I don't get it really." He sighed.

"You know why he's like that don't you?" said Ginny

"No why?" he asked

"oh my god. Are all guys as dumb as this Ron likes Hermione for gods sake!" she shouted.

"Ginny open your eyes" said Harry taken aback "Ron can't like Hermione he just can't!" Harry was so surprised at Ginnys out burst.

"Honestly!" Ginny growled and stomped upstairs after Ron.

"Mental" Harry muttered he was alone again.

"Hi Harry" said two syncronized robot voices, "What's wrong?" Harry jumped about a foot in the air. "I wish people would stop doing that." He mumbled. "Ginny and Ron are both annoyed with me."

"Why?" said Fred and George Rons twin brothers.

"Well, Ron doesn't like it that Hermiones going to Bulgaria to stay with Viktor-"

"Ooooooh Rons in love lets go tease him" cut in the twins, they ran upstairs to Rons room leaving Harry alone and totally confused.

"This is a real random day. I wish people would stop creeping up on me." He said.

"Hello dear." Harry jumped again and screamed!

"Why me?" He yelled and ran out of the room.

"What's eating him?" said Mrs Weasley "This house is full of weirdos!"

Harry ran up to Ron attic room and opened the door. Rons room was bright orange with posters of his favourite Quidditch team the Chudly Cannons-to see Ron sitting on his bed fiddling with a hole in his Chudly Cannons bed spread Fred and George where sitting either side of him. They were saying things one after the other:

"You like Hermione." George said

"You know you do" Fred said

"Yup it's true"

"You want her"

"You nee-

"STOP IT!" Ron shouted. "I don't care what you say I DON'T LIKE-"

He saw Harry at the door.

"Sorry am I interrupting some thing?" Asked Harry. Ron looked very annoyed and upset

"No I was just telling them" he pointed at Fred and George "that I do NOT like Hermione any more than a friend!" he said in a would be calm voice through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't like her." Harry said while he coughed.

"WHY DOES NO ONE BELIEVE ME?" Ron screamed. He ran out the room leaving a laughing Fred, George and Harry.

"Well that's got that out in the open." Said Fred and George before disapperating leaving Harry alone for the third time that day.

* * *

"Ron we all are very sorry we thought you liked Hermione." Said Harry.

"Yeah and Ron" said George

"Next time" said Fred

"Think of a more inventive"

"Place to hide"

"Than the"

"Garden shed" said Fred and George together.

"Shut up it was a good idea in my head" Ron mumbled.

Fred, George and Harry laughed.

* * *

It was the 27th of August it was cold and dark. Hermione was still up at 9pm packing. She picked up a leather bound book and looked at it.

"My old diary." She whispered. She flicked open the pages and read. She laughed at the things she had wrote. The diary was from her first year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. She read one of the entries:

"Dear diary" She read.

"Ron and Harry are so stupid I can't believe they would take me to a three headed dog after corridor hours. They almost got us killed I hate them. They didn't even notice that the dog was standing on a trap door! _Boys. _

Ron was all "I wasn't looking at it's feet I was too preoccupied with it's heads if you hadn't noticed there were three!"

Those were the days she thought, when we would fight over three headed dogs. Now there are more evil enemies at hand, mainly Voldemort. Hermione always feared that some day Harry wouldn't be with them. It tore at her heart thinking about it and made her feel cold inside. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Harry got... Harry got... Killed. She shivered then realising the time walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley get down here this instant!" screeched Ron's mother Molly Weasley. Ron ran down the stairs three at a time it's not a good idea to keep Molly waiting...

"RON WHEN YOU TAKE A PLATE FROM THE PILE TAKE THE TOP PLATE NOT THE BOTTOM ONE! YOU STUPID BOY!" Molly screamed.

"Ahhhh mum" said Ron thinking quick "um I was sleep walking it wasn't my fault!"

"Sleep walking? Ronald sleep walking?... in the middle of the day? Ron use your common sense, you should know to take the top plate off the pile honestly! Ron I've had it to here with you. Reparo." She pointed her wand at the plates and they magically repaired themselves. Ron ran back upstairs as quickly as he could, tripped over his feet and fell face forward up the stairs.

"Ouch" he cried, Just then there was a bump from the attic. "Stupid ghoul!" He ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked as Ron walked in to his bedroom.

"Honestly my mother! She didn't believe I was sleep walking." Ron said.

"In the middle of the day?" Harry asked.

"Shut up!" Ron replied.

"Ron calm down and tell me what happened" said Harry trying hard not to laugh.

Ron told him then said "She's a nightmare honestly I can't believe her!"

"Ron are you OK? I saw you falling up the stairs just now that must have hurt." Ginny giggled as she walked in to Ron's bedroom to join him and Harry.

"KNOCK!" said Harry and Ron together.

"Oh well sorr-y! Gosh you guys are moany! Take some chill pills guys! Just because Rons in love with his best friend-" Ginny shouted.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE!" Ron shouted even louder.

"I didn't mean Hermione!" Ginny laughed

"Hey!" shouted Harry

"EW I DON'T LIKE HARRY!" Said Ron.

"Ha whatever!" Ginny said as she skipped out of the room.

"Mental" said Ron shaking his head "Bloody mental!"

"It was pretty funny though!" Sniggered Harry.

"HARRY!" Shouted Ron in disbelief.

* * *

Hermione was standing out side Viktors house. She had flew into Bulgaria International Airport that morning and caught a taxi to his home. She went up the steps to the door bell and rang it. "Ding-dong." The door opened.

"Herm-own-ninny! You are here at last! I missed you a lot." Viktor said.

"Oh Viktor! I can't believe it's been a year!" Hermione said.

"Oh yes come in" Viktor told her.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped "this is amazing!" She looked around his spotlessly clean house admiring all his Quidditch trophies. "Come zis way Herm-own-ninny I vont to show you some thing." He led her in to a gigantic room full of...

"Books!" said Hermione "I can't believe it oh Viktor this is amazing!"

"I thought you vould like!" said Viktor.

"Now let me show you vere you are sleeping." He led her up a marble stair case to the second floor.

"Oh my god this is so amazing." She sighed as she ran her hand along the white marble. Viktor took her hand and led her along the corridor to the last room on the left.

"And zis Herm-own-ninny is your room. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes!" Hermione gasped.

"I vill leave you now. Dinner vill be served at 7:00pm. Be dressed."

* * *

"We have her in the house my lord the young one led her there." a squeaky voice said.

"Yes Wormtail. The plan is now in motion." Said another voice "we will strike on the 31st day."

"Yes, my lord" Wormtail said.

"Now get out of my sight" shouted the voice.

* * *

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur come down to dinner." Called Mrs Weasley from the kitchen. With that they all came charging down the stairs tumbling over each other bowling Mrs Weasley to the floor. "Honestly!" she said.

While they were eating Fred and George started laughing. "What?" asked Mrs Weasley "Your not teasing poor Ron again are you? I think he's had quite enough torment about loving Hermione-"

"I DO NOT LOVE HERMIONE!" Screamed Ron at the top of his voice.

"Of course not dear, now Fred, George what are you sniggering at?"

"Nothing Mother." Said Fred while he laughed. Slowly every one at the table turned to look at Mrs Weasley. "What?" She shouted.

"I guess you ate a Canary cream" said Ron's father Arthur Weasley.

"Why?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Because you have a lovely skin full of yellow feathers." Sniggered George.

"You two! Reverse the spell this instant!" screamed Mrs Weasley

"Don't worry it will wear off in a second doesn't last that long" grumbled Fred.

"Let that be a lesson in life Molly dear, never, ever eat anything Fred and George have been near!" said Arthur every one laughed even Mrs Weasley.

* * *

Hermione was having the time of her life at Viktors. He had been so good to her.

"Dear diary" she wrote

"Viktor has been so nice to me, just yesterday he kissed me! It was so sweet. I have been here three days now they have been the best three days of my life. We kissed on the ski slope in Viktors back yard. Tomorrow we are going to stay inside I wonder why _wink, wink _I am just so happy!"

She closed her diary and climbed in to her beautiful four poster bed anticipating the next day...

* * *

"Get up Draco come on we have an early flight to Bulgaria." Said Lucius Malfoy "Ahhh but father, I don't want to go I want to stay here" whined Draco.

"I have told you Draco you can't possibly stay here your Mother is going to her friends house for a party and doesn't want you moping around making a bad impression on our family! I would leave you here but you can't be left alone not after last time... Now get up!"

"But father-"

"No buts Draco now get out of the goddamn bed!"

* * *

Harry and Ron where sitting on Rons bed in silence.

"Some thing bad's going to happen I know it" whispered Ron.

"Ron... I... think your right..." said Harry.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"NO!" Harry shouted. He threw a pillow in Rons face and ran out the room.

* * *

"Herm-own-ninny, It's time, vake." Viktor was standing over Hermione. "Come, follow me." He said once she was dressed. Then he took her hand and led her down the marble staircase. "I have changed my mind, I vont to go for a valk instead of staying inside as it's such a beautiful day. Ve shall go into the vood shall ve?" He led her to the door and out side.

"Ummmm. OK." Hermione said. Viktor took her further and further in to the forest. With each step the trees would make the forest darker. They finally got in to the centre of the forest here it was so dark Hermione could only just see Viktor standing next to her. "Now ve vill vait." Said Viktor "Take my hand."

* * *

"Ron, Ron wake up, wake up... come on RON!" Harry shouted shaking him awake.

"S'matter? It time to get up already?" asked Ron checking his watch "Harry it's past midnight what's wrong?"

"Hermiones in trouble!" Harry whispered.

"How do you know did you have one of your dreams?" Ron asked urgently.

"Yeah hurry up we need to go!" said Harry.

"Hang on Harry how exactly is Hermione in trouble? Where is she? Why isn't Viktor helping her? What's going on?" said Ron totally confused.

"I'll explain when we get there Ron come on!" said Harry.

"Are you sure Hermiones in trouble you know what happened last time you had a dream." Ron was referring to the time they had gone to save Harry's god father Sirius Black from Voldemort just before the summer and he wasn't there.

"Yes Ron I'm positive this time! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" Yelled Harry.

"OK, I told you some thing was wrong!" said Ron.

"Exactly!" said Harry "Come on we're wasting time!"

* * *

Hermione was scared Viktor had tied her to one of the trees.

"I'm very sorry Herm-own-ninny. Please forgive me." He said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You vill see."

Viktor please... at least tell me what's-" Viktor kissed Hermione.

"Herm-own-ninny I am deeply sorry, I did this to save the Harry Potter's life, they vill be here soon and you vill find out vot is happening just vait..."

"Pop, pop, pop." about twenty Death Eaters appeared behind Viktor.

"Viktor behind you watch out!" screamed Hermione.

"No Herm-own-ninny" Viktor as he stepped back so he was standing among the death eaters.

Hermione gasped "No Viktor! How could you?"

"I'm sorry."

Hermione began to cry. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing next to a tree with a look of dread on his face. To her surprise he was looking at her.

"I'll save you just play along." He mouthed

"Father," Draco said "can I get the first hit at the mudblood?"

"Of course not Draco! Don't be silly, boy!"

"Please father I have waited six long years for this!"

"No Draco! We have to wait for the dark lord, I don't no why she's here any way, it should have been the boy."

By now all of the Death Eaters (and Draco) had formed a large circle around the petrified Hermione. Pop! Wormtail appeared in the middle of the circle next to Hermione.

"Death Eaters" he said "There has been a little change in plan-"

"What?" Said the Death Eaters. Wormtail could hear a low drone of outraged muttering from the Death Eaters all around the circle.

"Don't worry the Dark Lord will be here soon and will sort her out." He said indicating at Hermione.

"Why is she here? We didn't expect this! We wanted the boy!" said Lucius.

"The boy wouldn't have come, he's not friends with Viktor but... he will come in time as he can't resist acting the hero... Now all we have to do is await the Dark Lords arrival." Said Wormtail smiling to him self.

Hermione was terrified. How could this have happened? She thought to herself. Just yesterday she and Victor had been kissing and now he is a Death Eater. And Draco Malfoy, they had all ways hated each other one time she had even punched him but here he was not even caring, not even trying to help.

"Excuse me, can I talk to the Mudblood in privte for a second?" asked Draco.

"Why?" Lucius asked "to tell her what she'll be missing in life?"

"Yeah some thing like that."

"I suppose so, come on lets leave him." Lucius said to the other Death Eaters. They left Draco alone in the clearing with Hermione. He started to untie her

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving your life," He replied.

"Whatever, Draco Malfoy doesn't do that kind of stuff."

"Well now I do."

He walked towards her till their faces where almost touching. They moved their lips forward...

* * *

"Pop."

Harry and Ron appeared behind a tall oak tree just in time to see Draco and Hermione kissing.

"What the..." said Ron closing his eyes as if when he opened them the scene in front of them would suddenly change. He opened his eyes then said "Is... is... Hermione kissing... Draco Malfoy our worst enemy since first year? And his fathers a Death Eater, she's lost it I always thought she was a bit mental you know... but... but now well come on I mean look at her she thinks she's so smart well just wait..."

Harry wasn't listening to Ron gab on about Hermione and Draco kissing. He was trying to work this out in his dream Hermione had been tied to a tree with about twenty Death Eaters circling her.

"Ron, your right" he said "now come on we have to talk to Hermione."

"Yeah" said Ron and stood up still muttering to him self. Harry grabbed Ron and dragged him in to the clearing.

"Ahhhh Potter, Weasley come to watch the show?" said Draco.

"What show? We don't have any tickets." said Ron.

"You wouldn't be able to afford tickets any way Weasley!" said Draco. Harry grabbed the back of Rons T-shirt to stop him attacking Draco.

"What _are_ you doing Malfoy?" asked Harry coldly. He turned to Hermione "You've got some explaining to-" Just then all the Death Eaters walked back in to the clearing accompanied with... Hermione screamed then fainted. Harry, Ron and Draco all got there wands out to face...

...Lord Voldemort.

"Ah Potter so we meet again. Still mourning your lost god father?" Voldemort asked.

Harry lost control. He pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled "Crucio!" to his surprise Voldemort was lying on the ground in a heap screaming. Harry turned to see Ron and Draco with there wands pointed at Voldemort.

"I guess three Crucio's might hurt a bit" winced Ron.

"We work quite good as a team" said Draco. They all turned back to the Death Eaters, Who all had there wands at the ready.

"On three" Harry whispered. "One, two, THREE!" they all shouted the three unforgivable curses one each.

Ron shouted "IMPERIO!"

Draco shouted "CRUCIO!"

And last but not least Harry shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Different jets of coloured light form different jinxes and curses where flashing every where. The Death Eaters, Harry, Ron and Draco where sending every curse they could think of. Just then Harry heard a small pop from the tree next to him and standing there was Albus Dumbledore.

"I see the battle has already began" he said angrily. His light blue eyes were blazing Harry had never seen him this angry. Dumbledore sent a curse which filled the whole forest all of the Death Eaters froze. Lord Voldemort was the only evil one still standing. Dumbledore disapperated.

"That was bloody brilliant!" said Ron.

Draco was just standing there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"It's not over yet" said Harry. Voldemort was getting nearer.

"Oh Yeah I forgot about him" whispered Ron too scared to move.

Voldemort was getting closer to Harry when he was standing right in front of him he turn to face Ron and Draco raised his wand and said "Avada Kedav-" Harry had jumped in front of them.

"NO!" he shouted then "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand but he was after it in a second.

"RUN!" Yelled Harry and they sprinted in to the forest as fast as they could Voldemort close behind. Harry aimed random curses over his shoulder he had to slow Voldemort down to let Ron and Draco drag Hermione. They weren't fast enough though Voldemort cornered them.

"Say good bye-"

"Pop." Dumbledore appeared again

"RUN!" He shouted. They ran leaving Voldemort and Dumbledore behind. They stopped some where in the forest.

"Hermione's been hit" said Ron worriedly.

Harry and Draco walked over to her.

"Is she going to be OK?" asked Draco who looked almost as worried as Ron and Harry.

"Yes I think she'll be OK" said Harry "Ron, we need to find a way to get her back to the Burrow"

"Yeah." Ron nodded he was very pale.

"Well I better go, father will be coming round any time soon." Said Draco.

"Yeah you go and thanks for your help I mean going against your father and all" said Harry.

"Yeah Thanks Malfoy." said Ron.

Draco shook Ron and Harry's hands then said "Yeah it's been good working with you but it will all have to go back to normal at school, you know..."

"Yeah better to keep it that way." Said Harry.

"See you at school Malfoy" Ron spat.

"See you, Potter, Weasley tell Granger it was all a dream."

"Don't worry we will" said Ron coldly as Draco disapperated.

"Shame we worked quite good together." Said Harry.

"He is mean though" Ron said.

Yeah I never liked him in the first place" said Harry.

"Me neither" said Ron. They grinned.

* * *

"Harry, Ron wands gone, no note, you could have been killed! I was worried sick!- I don't blame you Hermione dear- where the hell where you could have been seen!" shouted Mrs Weasley as they walked through the door.

"Just saving the world mum" said Ron.

"What explain!" said Mrs Weasley.

"It's a long story Mrs Weasley ask Professor Dumbledore." Said Harry.

"All right then, now go to bed school tomorrow."

* * *

To Harry it seemed like he'd just gone to sleep when Mrs Weasley was waking them up in the morning. "Come on Harry dear, time to get up." She said.

"But mum it's still dark!" said Ron from his bed.

"That's because you have the covers pulled over your head Ronald!" Harry laughed "when you are both dressed you can come down for breakfast, now hurry we don't want to miss the train!"

When they where ready Harry hurried down the stairs closely followed by Ron for breakfast. After breakfast they helped Hermione and Ginny put their trunks in the Ministry car.

* * *

They reached King's Cross station at 10:50am. They ran through the magic barrier to platform 9and ¾ two at a time. When they where all through Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to the scarlet steam engine. They saw Draco the guys smiled at each other when Hermione wasn't looking.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." said Hermione. "Malfoy was there and Voldemort."

"Yeah nice _dream,_ Hermione" Harry said winking at Ron.

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione got on the Hogwarts express ready for the adventure another school year would bring. What will happen next...

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone. This is the first chapter by Mel and Katie. We have another 3 chapters written so far and we are doing them during school time so all of our teachers (except English) are pretty annoyed. :D Review guys! :D:D We will update soon after we have typed the rest out because we have written so much it takes forever! :D**_

* * *

_**Luv Mel and Katie xx**_

* * *

**__**


End file.
